


Name

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba always feels loneliest when Noiz has to work late and he is left alone with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how hard it would be for Aoba to say Noiz’s real name correctly (Wilhelm; Japanese doesn’t have “Wi”, “L”, or individual consonants, and so his name in katakana/Japanese would come out “uwiruherumu/ウィルヘルム”) since he’s only ever spoken Japanese and has never left Midorijima.

Aoba could never shake the crushing loneliness he felt on those nights when Noiz had to work late. He would make dinner for himself, call his friends and Granny, play games on his Coil, do maintenance on Ren, clean things, study German, and anything else he could find to keep himself busy. Empty houses always made him feel uneasy and paranoid that nobody was going to come home to him, and he felt silly for being unable to get over it well into his twenties. He knew Noiz would come home in the small hours of the morning, wearily crawling into bed and curling himself against Aoba’s warm body.

Ren trotted along behind Aoba as he sat down on the couch in the living room to watch television. All of it would be in German, so he only understood what little he had been learning since moving away from Japan. He always wondered how Noiz’s Japanese had gotten so good after only a few years on Midorijima. While immersion helped, there were certain sounds his native Japanese mind and tongue had difficulty with. His lover’s real name - Wilhelm - was his greatest challenge. Aoba took it upon himself to practice saying the name whenever he was alone, as he wanted to perfect it before letting it into the world for criticism by its owner. He was envious whenever he heard others say that name with ease when he was so tormented by his inability to say it like it was meant to be.

“Aoba, you are beginning to grow tired,” Ren said, “You should go to bed.”

“Alright, after this is over,” Aoba replied, “Go to sleep, Ren.”

Once Ren entered sleep mode, Aoba moved him to the end of the couch so he could spread out. He hated sleeping in the huge bed alone and did not care to explain this to his Allmate in that moment. He fixed his eyes on the television again, mindlessly watching an informercial for a useless, overpriced product. Mild amusement ghosted over his face as he watched hyperbolic displays of human incompetency, but he was too tired and lonely to find any of it truly funny. His eyelids grew heavy and he thought about turning on a couple of lights before Noiz came home. The heaviness in his body kept him on the couch, encouraging sleep to settle into his body faster.

\---

When Noiz came home around three in the morning, he was surprised to hear voices speaking German. He crept into the living room to find Aoba sleeping on the couch while the television aired reruns of a mediocre show. He felt a twinge of guilt for working late but loved the innocent look on his lover’s face when he slept. He turned off the source of sound and gently picked Aoba up to carry him into the bedroom, where he undressed him and tucked him in. Noiz began to strip himself, feeling the tension of a long day begin to wear on him. He yearned for the feel of Aoba’s skin on his, even if it was just holding hands, and was eager to climb into bed next to him. Carefully, he slid his arm under the other’s waist and wrapped his arms around before resting his forehead on the space where Aoba’s shoulders met. The warmth was comforting and he knew he was home in that moment.

Aoba squirmed a little before letting out a few small grunts and mumbles. Noiz listened closely to try picking up on any words or wishes he might utter.

“U-il-herumu” Aoba mumbled, “U-wilhermu.”

Noiz’s cheeks flushed from happiness. Aoba had only tried saying Noiz’s birthname a couple times and had failed miserably, but this was such a huge improvement. He felt giddy that someone had finally found his name important enough to practice saying and was content with leaving his heart in Aoba’s loving hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this on the fly. Constructive criticism welcomed and encouraged. :3


End file.
